It's warm in here
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: Aiichiro is feeling lonely, the chilly room becomes to much. He digs in his closet and finds one of Sousuke's sweaters; Rin walks in and fluff ensues. (Sourintori)


_It's cold outside, when you coming home? It's warm inside, isn't that enough?" - I'm not in love by Crystal Castles_

**Prompt:** Rin and Aiichirou cuddling together in one of Sous sweaters while he's away ;w;

Aiichirou looks around his room mournfully, the gray haired boy was able to finish some homework and now he just feels like cuddling with his boyfriends. Right now he was just feeling very alone, his roommate had left him a while ago and not long after Aiichirou had received a text that Momo had met up with some friends, so the welcome company of the younger boy, even when lazing and exclaiming over his video games, would be gone for the next few possible hours.

To top things off, one of his boyfriends – Sousuke – has been away for the weekend, checking things out in the city with some friends. He had talked about looking at apartments during his visit. Rin, his boyfriend as well, went to get snacks a while ago. _hopefully he'll be back soon._

After a few more moments of silence, the boy notices that the room is rather chilly around him; Aiichirou pushes away from his desk and searches for a source of warmth.

Crossing the room to the foot of the bunk bed he looked though the closet where his clothes hung, some of them are Rin's that he snatched, others that both his boyfriends had left behind. Digging though his things he stumbles on one and pulls it out. Holding it up he realizes it's way to big, even for Rin. _Sousuke... _Aiichirou thinks before he nuzzles into it. _Yeah, smells like him too..._

When taking a few more deep breaths in of the musky odor that he associated with his boyfriend, Aiichirou's heart beat a little faster and he smiled happily.

Grabbing the edge on his t-shirt, he striped it off followed by his simple shorts and other garments. The chill affected him more, so he moved into the center of the room and quickly slipped the big sweater over his head. It embraced him in that savory smell, the softness warm on his skin, it reminded him of the warmth with Sousuke wrapped around his smaller frame. _Almost like he's right here holding me... _It's not quite the same but, Aiichirou still feels wonderful and safe draped in the large sweater, looking down he notices that the edge almost passes his knees and the collar is hanging off one shoulder. He's smiling to himself when he hears the click of the door opening, and Rin walks into the room, the door closing behind him seems overly loud as the redhead gazes at him wide eyed. A warm greeting seems to fall from his lips as the older teen settles for,

"Aii?"

Aiichirou, not realizing that the sight of him wearing possibly nothing but Sousuke's sweater was really exciting for his boyfriend, merely blinked with wide blue eyes.

"I thought you might be done with your work by now, and want some company..." the redhead added, glancing away slightly before dropping a plastic bag down by the closet. Aiichirou tilts his head and replies,"I miss Sousuke... this sweater smells like him, Rin..." he holds out his arms for his boyfriend. Rin smiles and walks forward grasping Aiichirou's hands.

"He'll be back soon." the older boy tells him gently. Aiichirou leans into Rin and whispers into the boys neck.

"Feels like forever..silly I know." Rin holds him close and murmurs his response.

"No it's not silly, I miss him too." breathing slowly he adds, "You're right this does smell like him..." fingering the soft knit on his boyfriends arm.

Aiichirou hummed pleasantly, fluttering off into a chuckle, "It's really big on me though." Rin laughed too and said, "I noticed..." pulling away slightly he added, "Um...you wearing anything under it..?"

Aiichirou is sure his cheeks are heating up, but with a fleeting bite of his lip he replied, "Why don't you find out.." and he lifted the hem of the big sweater up to his thighs suggestively. Rin groaned.

"You little devil.." pulling his own shirt off and tossing it away, Rin's fingers slip under the hem and raise it from Aiichirou's body. Leaning low on his heels, Rin kisses Aiichirou's leg fleetingly, dipping under the large sweater he dose the same to his boyfriends stomach, soon enough slipping up and though the collar, he smiled at Aiichirou, and the younger boy doesn't miss the slight squeeze to his backside before Rin's hands move higher.

The sweater cocooned around them and Rin ran his arms up Aiichirou's back holding him close with barely any room between them. Rin kissed him on the lips lovingly before speaking.

"My phone, it's in my left pocket...take a picture. We can send it to that boyfriend of ours."

Aiichirou nodded, a smile playing on his lips. With his right hand he found the phone, holding it up he thumbed though it for the camera setting and turned it around to face them.

Rin's mouth found his once more and they kiss for a moment, almost getting lost in the feeling before Aiichirou snapped the picture with a shutter sound. Stopping they look at the picture, it's good for a phone shot; The big sweater – though faded from steel-blue to a dull gray – is encasing them snugly, with their lips working together and their lashes fluttering low.

Aiichirou's left hand had slipped up into Rin's hair pressing him impossibly closer. Rin hummed, pleased with the outcome. "Good, you can send it to him."

While Aiichirou managed to send their boyfriend the picture, Rin kissed and lapped at the younger boys neck the hand on the back of his head encouraging him. With one last beep Aiichirou stuffed the phone back into Rin's pocket, not missing the chance to lightly smack his boyfriend's butt, earning a giggle.

"Let's wait for his reply." Aiichirou suggested, Rin nodding as best he could.

Trying to walk to the bed was a joy, laughing loudly and kissing playfully. Rin broadly smiled, showing off his pointed teeth when he was graced by actually finding one of Aiichirou's tickle spots, which where few and far between. They flopped together side by side on the bottom bunk bed and lingeringly kissing for a little while, Aiichirou helping Rin as he tried to kick off his sneakers. Nothing was heated, other then the pleasant temperatures keeping them from the cold. Aiichirou can hear rain beginning to tap on the window as he cuddles in the sweater with Rin, their legs are tangled and they settle into just holding each other as the rain outside picks up. Rin is lazily tracing his fingers up and down Aiichirou's back while the younger boy runs his long digits though Rin's red hair slowly. Holding onto each other quietly as the waiting drifted on, breathing softly and just thrilled to have some time alone, though they both knew something was still missing.

Aiichirou hummed and closed his eyes feeling Rin's intakes and releases of breath, the rain loud on the window. "He must be busy.." Rin says, his tone relaxed and Aiichirou could almost hear a purr dripping from it.

"If he even replies..." Aiichirou adds lightly, his eyes opening a little.

"He normally does, probably just beating off to us.." Rin whispers into Aiichirou's skin softly.

"Have...Have you been sending him pictures?" Aiichirou asked, only a little nervously, his eyes wide open now. Nibbling Aiichirou's collar bone he replies humming.

"Yeah..I can show you later; much to comfortable right now."

Relaxing again, Aiichirou said, "I have a feeling _that _will lead to more cuddling." Rin nuzzled into him with a chuckle, "Hummm..._very_ likely love."

They are left to silently imagine what their boyfriend is doing, Aiichirou holds onto Rin gently pleased that the picture must be really doing it for Sousuke. The young boy can also tell that his boyfriend feels the same way as the minutes drag comfortably on. Both of them too relaxed to move, and comfortable knowing that somewhere Sousuke was missing them just as desperately. The storm kept them company, and only when Aiichirou was sure he'd fall asleep like this, their solitude was disturbed by the ring of Rin's phone, which neither of them bothered to answer right away, though it made Aiichirou's heart flutter. he whispered, "Must have kept him busy for awhile; it's been an hour at lest."

Rin hummed, not moving in the slightest as he spoke, "Really uplifting don't you think?" Aiichirou giggled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends head gently.

"In more ways then one..." he replied into the redheads hairline. Rin's body racked with laughter, surprising himself as he realized what had slipped out of his mouth being in such a relaxed state. Aiichirou cooed softy and petted his boyfriend as the trilling mirth in the older teen subsided and he settled once more.

Sousuke: Don't miss me do you..?

I think this is my favorite picture of the ones you've sent so far; should get Aii in on more of them, it would be hot. I really wish I was with you both right now, not alone with this picture...

Send me more baby... It's the best I have right now...

**Short extra: **

When Sousuke returns a few days later, the cuddle pile is in Rin's and his shared room,

where all three of them tell each other just how much their time together was missed. Pictures where only a glimpse of the real warmth between them, Aiichirou's finally wrapped in Sousuke's arms. Rin behind the tall teen pressing contented kisses along Sousuke's shudders as they forgo the bed and pile together with blankets and pillows on the floor. Looking forward to a good nights sleep that had been eluding them in beds that felt to lonely. Their bodies cooling pleasantly along tingling skin as they relaxed into each other.

A/n:

I have been diving deep into some Nsfw & felt I needed to relax a bit, write something fluffy. I plan to get some more fluff done soon, however I've really had the head(Hahah) for writing smut as of late so I'm thinking I should go with it. I'll make sure not to post to many in a row.

All my thanks to Deertaur whom this work is for, she helped me edit this into something post able.

Thanks for reading, it really keeps my spirit up!


End file.
